jord_the_planet_of_singularitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of the world
Gammal - The old world 1. The Commonwealth * Capitol: Tritré * Government: Kingdom * Dominant: Humans * Founded: 739 ADR * Ruler: Queen Evelyn Gray the 1st * Allies: The Kingdom in the Mountains and The Tabaxi Kingdom. Brief history of The Commonwealth: The Commonwealth was founded in 739 ADR by the Gray royal family and have been ruled by them ever since. For most of it's existince it has been at peace, the area was unified through deplomacy and was only threatened recently by its neighbors. Their most recent war was with The Kingdom in the Mountains, it took place in the year 910 ADR over the 2 islands of the coast named, Cardam and Wodski. It was an easy and swift victory by The Commonwealth, since the dwarves didn't fight back, they abandoned the islands as soon as The Commonwealth set foot on the islands.They were the first to discover the new continent of Skag in 855 ADR. The recent shift in politics (the border tension between them and The Empire of Tha and the recent alliances being forged) puts the continent and The Commonwealth in danger. 2. The Empire of Tha * Capitol: Aristochra * Government: Empire * Dominant: Humans * Founded: 751 ADR * Ruler: Emperor George Tha the 3rd * Allies: Sahra, the Serpents and the gnomes of Angkor Brief history of the Empire of Tha: The Empire of Tha was founded in 751 ADR by the Tha family. Back then, the region was full of old Kingdoms and tribes, which were in the way of expending the kingdom. Through countless wars and purges they now stand toe to toe with The Commonwealth. When they reached Skag in 872 ADR and tried to settle, the elves told them not to. When they declined this request, they were slaughtered like pigs by the elves. The Empire of Tha is always ooking for new ways to expend its borders and influence across the world, they are a dominant player in the world and are not scared to open the offense. 3. The Maker's Forge * Capitol: The Maker's Forge * Government: Counsel * Dominant: Dwarves * Founded: 970 ADR * Ruler: The dwarven counsel * Allies: The Kingdom in the Mountains, The Protecters of Helm and The Dominion of Boneo Brief history of The Maker's Forge: Although this nation was founded in 970 ADR, making it one of the youngest nations in the entire world, the quarry (in which the nation lays) started in 950 ADR by The Empire of Tha. After a war was fought between The Empire of Tha and The Kingdom in the Mountains, The Empire of Tha took a lot of dwarve as slaves and used them to build this quarry for recourses (like iron, diamonds, etc.). In 970 ADR the dwarves rose up and used the quarry to their advantage in a defensive position. After a few offensives the defense did not move an inch and The Empire of Tha gave up on retaking the quarry, the dwarves were free and created The Maker's Forge. The Empire of Tha however build a wall around the quarry, containing the dwarves inside, no way for them to expend anyfurther. With barely any farmable land The Kingdom in the Moutains supplies these dwarves with food and other recourses, in return they supply them with precious minerals. = 4. Nazaroth * Capitol: Candoth * Government: Kingdom * Dominant: Humans * Founded: 801 ADR * Ruler: King Louis of Naz the 8th * Allies: Damaboze and The Aarakocra Society Brief History of Nazaroth: When it was founded, the kingdom was always under threat by their northern neigbor, The Empire of Tha. Some rumors have it say that they keep sending assasins to kill the ruler of Nazaroth (a lot of them have died in the past decades for mysterious reasons) to instabalise the nation and take advantage of anarchy, yet until now the nation has held strong. The country lays in the most fertile part of Gammal, which resulted in them having the largest population in Gammal! What they lack in weapons, they make up for in menpower. They have fought countless wars with The Empire of Tha and they stand tall. They are one of the most progressive nations in the world, they allow women the same rights as men have. A defensive alliance was signed with Damaboze to hold back the aggresive Empire of Tha. Yet beacuse of this northern focus, they barely have any men in the south, giving the goblins and orcs more than enough oppertunities to raid it. 5. The Greenskin tribes * Capitol: Not existing * Government: Tribal * Dominant: Goblins and Orcs * Founded: Unknown * Ruler: Some Goblins and Orcs, depending on the tribe in question. * Allies: Not existing Brief history of The Greenskin tribes: These lands are wild, claimed by tribes of orcs and goblins. As far as we know they have always been there and they not to be messed with. Any strategy that men ever came up with was no match for their numbers and idiotic way of fighting. these creatures use querilla warfare to win. If that somehow doesn't work they use frontal assaults, they launch the goblins over the enemy's line and destroy it from behind, all the while orcs jump on that very same line with their own bodies, they sacrifice themselves for their tribe. They feast upon their victims.. they actually feast on anything really.. They raid all of their neigbors, that is why the border with them is empty. 6. Damaboze * Capitol: Oszra * Government: Democracy * Dominant: Humans * Founded: 890 ADR * Ruler: President Kent Smith * Allies: Nazaroth and The Aanakocra Society Brief history of Damaboze: Damaboze is the most progressive nation on Gammal. They were originallya kingdom, ruled by the house of Tazar, but they got killed in the revolution of 971 ADR. The people were mistreated by the king, (and were forced to fight against The Serpents in 940ADR till 945ADR, for the conquest of Al’Khahes, many men lost their lives) they were underfed, there were no jobs and most people were homeless. They heard of a rebellion in The Empire of Tha (The Maker's Forge revolution of 970 ADR) and figured that if the dwarves from a quarry could do it (who were slaves) that they could do it as well! They fired up a bloody revolution and in 974 ADR the rebellion had won. They put a democracy in power to prevent the rule of a monarchy ever again and had to sign a peace treaty with The Serpents who had declared war upon them for their former territory. Damaboze is now known as a refugee save heaven across the lands and that is because of their first constitutional law, everyone is free and equal in the lands of Damaboze. 7. The Kingdom in The Mountains * Capitol: The Hollow Mountain * Government: Kingdom * Dominant: Dwarves * Founded: 740 ADR * Ruler: King Adrik Denver the 1st * Allies: The Commonwealth and The Maker's Forge * Vassals:The Protectors of Helm and The Dominion of Bonea Brief History of The Kingdom in The Mountains: Founded in the ruins of the old dwarven civilization, that was destroyd during the dragon raids by the demons that were summoned by the dragons, they now stand tall in the mountains. They even rule over The Protectors of Helm and The Dominion of Bonea. To keep the peace in Gammal they forged an alliance with The Commonwealth. They also forced a seizefire in the warlord erea where there once was a Dragonborn empire, the bloodshet went out of control and the risk of the wars escalating into the rest of the continent was too great, so the dwarves stepped in. 8. The Gnomes of Angkor * Capitol: Ullahill * Government: Kingdom * Dominant: Gnomes * Founded: 748 ADR * Ruler: Queen Ulla Zanna Angkor the 2nd * Allies: The Empire of Tha and The Serpents Brief history of The Gnomes of Angkor: The gnomes have been wandering the continent for ages until Ulla Zanna Angkor (the 1st) found their home in 748 ADR. They are under constant pressure by The Kingdom in the Mountains, because they lay claim on the mountain that the gnomes posses. While The Commonwealth lays claims on their 2 islands (Sinkle and Ardo) and the Protectors of Helm can't wait to annex their hills. To protect themselves the gnomes have forged an alliance with The Empire of Tha and The Serpents. No one dares to touch these little guys anymore! Ulla Zanna Angkor (the 1st) is still roaming these lands looking for something, yet no one knows what it is and why she left their perfect home... 9. The protectors of Helm * Capitol: Split River * Government: Puppet kingdom * Dominant: Dwarves * Founded: 832 ADR * Ruler: 'King' Dworic Elberh the 1st * Allies:The Kingdom in The Mountains, The Makers Forge, The Dominion of Bonea and The Half-Ling Community * Overlord: The Kingdom in The Mountains Brief history of The Protectors of Helm: When it was founded in 832 ADR by the Elberg family it was in the name of The kingdom in The Mountains. It was created with 2 obejectives in mind, the first one being the protection of the Half-Ling Community, while the second one being more aggresive, if The Kingdom in The Mountains ever wants to attack the Gnomes of Angkor, they woul have another front to attack them from. By creating a new nation, rather than expending into it, the world accpeted it and didn't see it as a power move. The king of this nation answers to King Adrik Denver, he doesn't make a decision without confirmation from him, this has lead to a lot of trouble inside of the small kingdom. To ensure the existince of this kingdom, they are not allowed to own a big army. Otherwize it would have been a power move by The kingdom in The Mountain, which would have sparked intervention by other nations. Their army might be small, but it is elite and it is hard to take down just one soldier. (Helm was the representetive of The Half-Ling Community in 832 ADR.) 10. The Half-Ling Community * Capitol: Bundi Hill * Government: Community * Dominant: Half-Ling * Founded: 761 ADR * Ruler: The Half-ling counsel * Allies: The Protectors of Helm Brief History of The Half-Ling Community: The smallest and most peaceful nation in the world is a community of Half-Lings who all do their part in their own survival. Everyone has his own role, one is a doctor and another one a fisher, if you do not fit in this system you will be exiled, this rarely happens. They do not have an army since they are under the protection of The Protectors of Helm, the dwarves. They life a peaceful existence and don't really participate in any world conflict. Anyone is welcome as long as you work and want to improve the community. = 11. Sahra * Capitol: Mystan * Government: Kingdom * Dominant: Lizardfolk * Founded: 801 ADR * Ruler: King Davi Gorg the 3rd * Allies: The Empire of Tha and the Aarakocra Society Brief History of Sahra: Before the Lizardfolk had their own nation, they lived among humans and dragonborn. No wonder that these people were often mistaken for dragonborn and therefor were marked as outcasts. This stopped when one lizardfolk, named Mordi Gorg, stood up and said 'no more'. He gathered as many of the Lizardfolk as he could and walked to the location that we now call Sahra, where they settled down and created the Lizardfolk kingdom. This is a save heaven for outcasts, so most inhabitants are dragonborn and lizardfolk. Recent tension in The Dragonborn Empire forced the Lizardfolk back into world politics and they forged an alliance with The Empire of Tha and The Aarakocra Society. These alliances choices weren't accepted by the southern part of the kingdom, they demanded an invasion of the scattered and ruined Dragonborn Empire, they say that Sahra is playing both sides (since The Empire of Tha is a well known enemy of The Aarakocra Society). Sahra however claims it is a way to keep the peace. In 999 ADR the tension rose too high and the south rebelled against Sahra, under the name of The Shadown Sahra. They were lead by Bastino Gorg, the younger brother of Davi Gorg. The nation is emboiled in civil war. 12. The Shadow Sahra * Capitol: Fallen Sun * Government: Dictatorship * Dominant: Lizardfolk * Founded: 999 ADR * Ruler: Bastino Gorg * Allies: None Brief history of The Shadow Sahra: This rebellion, that started in 999 ADR by Bastino Gorg, wants to replace the current ruler, because (according to them) he is too passive, where there is a great expension oppertunity. They believe it is an awful decision to forge an alliance between The Aarakocra Society and The Empire of Tha, they are playing 2 sides. The Shadow Sahra believes they should be aggresive to the dragonborn, yet nothing happened. They mus finish the civil war first before they can take care of the fallen empire. Their troops would otherwise be spread too thin across 2 fronts, that would lead to a collabse of their rebellion. 13. The 'Shattered' Dragonborn Empire * Capitol: Dragon's Keep * Government: Warlords * Dominant: Dragonborn * Founded: 742 ADR * Ruler: 'Queen' Jaxi Danoh the 1st * Allies: None (it has entered a civil war) Brief history of The Dragonborn Empire: The empire was founded in 742 ADR by Rengith Danoh (the 1st). He united the scattered dragonborn tribes under one banner, The Dragonborn Empire. He did this not through war, he used diplomacy, marriages, children, etc. This united the tribes, but because it was done peacefully, they always kept some sort of nationalistic feeling towards those old tribes. Also by uniting the tribes peacefully Rengith made an enormous family tree, with clear heirs (father to son). Yet in 955 ADR the current heir (Rengith the 3rd) mysterioulies passed away and the current ruler (Adrex Danoh the 1st) was too old to get any children. Rengith the 3rd's only child was a girl named Jaxi Danoh, so there was no 'legal' heir to the throne. Yet all 'tribes' were part of the Danoh family (through marriages and children), so they all lay claim on the throne. Adrex had to choose an heir before he would eventually pass away, but he knew if he would choose one of the tribal candidates the others would disagree and start a war, so he chose his granddaughter. Not much later he passed away and Queen Jax Danoh the 1st was crowned queen of The Dragonborn Empire, she was only 5 years old at this time. This angered the 'tribes' and they started a civil war, shattering the entire empire... after 40 bloody years of fighting The Kingdom in The Mountains forced a seize fire, the tribes were no longer allowed to attack one another. The dwarves also made the capitol 'no man's land' anyone who dares to enter, sparks dwarven interverens. The Tribes: Here is a list of the tribes, each tribe is named after the biggest city in their domain, there proclaimed capitol. * Aurix (19) * Aujir (20) * Orn (21) * Usk (22) * Vyth (23) * Rach (24) * Pab (25) * Thral (26) * Ordah (27) * Ux Bahamati Vis (28) * Argte (29) 14. The Vampire Counts * Capitol: Karlburg * Government: Anarchy * Dominant: Vampires * Founded: 749 ADR * Ruler: Vampire counts * Allies: Mind flayers? Brief history of The Vampire Counts: These lands are ruled by vampires, they do not seek power, they seek joy. They make their own servents by raiding The Dominion of Bonea. They life in castles and cities, these were build by the old civilization, but after the dragon raids, these structures were abandoned and destroyed. So the vampires moved in and rebuild the place to their own liking. Their castles and cities are heavily fortified structures and cannot easily be infiltrate. Legends have it that no matter who or what you are, once you enter, you never leave, not alive that is. Some rumors have it that they have forged an alliance with creatures from the underdark, the mind flayers. = 15. The Dominion of Bonea * Capitol: Dorna * Government: Puppet Kingdom * Dominant: Humans * Founded: 754 ADR * Ruler: 'King' Asher Maso the 3rd * Allies: The Makers Forge, The Protectors of Helm and The Kingdom in The Mountains * Overlord: The kingdom in The Mountains Brief history of The Dominon of Bonea: The rather large kingdom has been a vassal of The Kingdom in The Mountains since 855 ADR. The asked the dwarves for protection against the constant vampire raids on their lands, the dwarves saw a tactical position in the kingdom and accepted. The raids decreased and the humans were grateful. Since 950 ADR however, the people want to be an independent nation once more, free from the dwarven influences. However the dwarves do not give in to any of their demands, they still see a stragic position in the kingdom and need the control over the region. 16. The Tabaxi Kingdom * Capitol: Ethen * Government: Kingdom * Dominant: Tabaxi * Founded: 761 ADR * Ruler: King Iden the 3rd * Allies: The Aarakocra Society and The Commonwealth Brief history of The Tabaxi Kingdom: These tribal Tabaxis chose their king through a trial by combat. Each tribe brings forth a candidate or agrees (backs) another candidate. They fight all at once in a pit in a free for all, until there is one left standing. They need to fight like the olds once did it, so no weapons allowed. These fights get very brutal. He or she wille be crowned king or queen of The Tabaxi Kingdom. The current king is old and the tribes are already preparing thier candidates for the trial. Eventhough the king is old, he has advanvanced the kingdom into the world stage, he has forged allianced to protect the tabaxi and their traditions. Once in a while they meet with the Aarakocras for a special traditon. 17.The Serpents * Capitol: Ra-khaeperu-neb (Al’Khahes) * Government: Dictatorship * Dominant: Yuan-ti * Founded: 762 ADR * Ruler: Lord Sustor Sti * Allies: The Empire of Tha and The Gnomes of Angkor Brief history of The Serpents: Part of the 5 animal like kingdoms (together with The Tabaxi Kingdom, The Dragonborn Empire, Sahra and The Aarakocra Society), The Serpents do not get along with The Tabaxi Kingdom and The Aarakocra Society (2 rather peaceful societies). They see themselves as a higher being, that is why they joined force swith The Empire of Tha, to secure their dominant future and to manifest their destiny! This was pushed even further by the 2 rather recent wars they had with Damaboze. The first being from 940ADR till 945ADR and is known as The Damabozian conquest of Al’khahesh. The second was being in 974 ADR till 977ADR and it was known as The Reconquest of Al’khahesh, in this war they took advantage of the rahter poor situation Damaboze found itself in, a civil war. The Serpents have build giant statues of their leaders to honor the highest of the pure race, they are like gods to them. They might not like their alliance, but they know there is no otehr way to manifest their destiny and to expend there own living space. 18. The Aarakocra Society * Capitol: Three Mountains Peek * Government: Churchists * Dominant: Aarakocra * Founded: 763 ADR * Ruler: High Priest Mur Ica * Allies: The Tabaxi Kingdom, Sahra, Damaboze and Nazaroth Brief history: These birds are highly religious beings and believe in the 5 singularities story that has been told, it was said that the 5 heroes used these singularities to banish the demons and best the dragons. They discovered evidence in 763 ADR, some artifacts. They decided to settle around these aritfacts, creating The Aarakocra Society. After that they hid them away for no one to ever see them again.They also have a leader called the High Priest. To see who becomes the next High Priest, the current High Priest will search the continent for someone the call a Singe, when this person is discovered the High Priest overs this person to come with him to Three Mountains Peek, to follow him and to be teached by him, eventually taking over his role when he eventually passes away. These birds pray to the heroes and the 5 singularities for peace among the races. They recently forged alliances to keep the peace on the continent. Skag - The world of the Elves The Dragon Raids on Skag In the time of the sleepin dragons, the Elves created their own isolated society. This was created on the continent of Skag. Thousands of Elven families ruled over small parts of this magical continent, most of the continent is huge dense forrest. It has one mountain with a dark presence in it. No Elves rule there, yet the central government is located against the mountain. Then 0 ADR hit and the dragons reawoke, they now saw a new species on their land. They started burning down the cities that were build by these Elves. The Elves faced extinction. In 395ADR, 5 heroes arrived on Skag and drove back these creatures to the island of Skurk (south east of Skag). These heroes ended the dragon raids and made a deal with these dragons, but for Skag this all came at a cost... Modern Skag After the raids there were only 4 rich families left. They all had their own specific talents, logo, building style and stone. Thet devided the continent under the 4 of them and a central government. The north of Skag is occupied by the Meathpen family. Just south of them is the Lidian family, who gave up part of their land for the central government. The Complete south of Skag is ruled by the Silverwood's. Last of the 4 families is the Ravenwood family, they rule to the north of Silverwood. Each of these families has a representative that sits on the Elven counsel. There is also one 'peasant' representative which can also vote and propose laws. This person is elected once every 4 years. For the family representative there is no election, each family decides by themselves who sits on the counsel. The government meets in the capitol named, The Eldertree and is near The Dark Mountain. In 955 ADR the first humans set foot on Skag. The counsel made a quick vote and decided that humans or other creatures from 'Gammal' are allowed to life here and trade with Skag, but full settlements are not allowed. Some Elves disagreed and were outraged by this idea of a peaceful coexistance. A movement formed across Skag, the Anti Gammal movement as they called themselves. They would go around and terrorize the new inhabitants of Skag. They were eventually met with harsh punishments. In 980 ADR a revolutionaire who went by the name of Vlalen Demirin, declared an open revolt in the Capitol and stormed the central government. They were helt hostage for a month before another agreement was signed. They used the army and navy, together with the revolutionaire army to kill the remaining dragons on Skurk and set up a base of operations. Vlalen would be the ruler of The Empire of Skurk. As soon as the island was taken he betrayed the Army and Navy and destroyed enormous parts of it. He declared complete independence and declared war on all nations who want to cross The Old Horizon. The counsel denies any involvement in the creation of The Empire of Skurk and denies their independence. 1. Meathpen * Capitol: Taerael * Government: Part of the central government * Dominant: Elves * Founded: 701 ADR * Ruler: Kama Meathpen * Role: The Sailors * Stone: Amethyst Description: These Elves have specialized themselves in the waves. They build enormous ships and have one of the strongest navies on Jord. They are skilled captains and know how to take a ship in a matter of seconds. What they lack in ground combat they make up on the high seas. Their fleet is called the Kriegsmarine and is feared by many pirates. 2. Lidian * Capitol: Jhodol * Government: Part of the Central Government * Dominant: Elves * Founded: 701 ADR * Ruler: Stalem Lidian * Role: Wizards/Sorcerers/druids/Clerics * Stone: Jade Description: Illusions, destruction, healing, fun and what more, these Elves have specialized themselves in magic. They have a deep and clear understanding of Arcane and Divine magic. They understand the forrest and feel it within themselves. They are the doctors of the Skag but also the ambassadors to Gammal. They are highly intelligent and spend most of their time studying. 3. Ravenwood * Capitol: Valaelyr * Government: Part of the Central Government * Dominant: Elves * Founded: 701 ADR * Ruler: Brandovir Ravenwood * Role: Rogues/Assasins * Stone: Lapis Description: Watch your back and don't turn your back to the shadows, because you'll never know if there might be a member of the Ravenwood family hiding there. The Ravenwood family is one of Rogues and assasins. They don't fight on the frontline, they attack the enemy where it will hurt them the most, the high command; the rulers of nations, captains, generals, etc. They have a certain honor which should not be broken, normally. 4. Silverwood * Capitol: Molaesyr * Government: Part of the Central Government * Dominant: Elves * Founded: 701 ADR * Ruler: Croden Silverwood * Role: Fighter/Warriors * Stone: Ruby Desctiption: The bulk force of Skag, the Army! Silverwood is specialized in fronline assault and pure combat. They are specialized with a Glaive,are dissiplined and understand advanced tactics.They have the honor of a warrior and are though to take down. 5. The Empire of Skurk * Capitol: Unknown * Government: Empire * Dominant: Elves * Founded: 980 ADR * Ruler: Vlalen Demirin * Stone: Onyx Description: This rogue empire hunts any ship that tries to reach Skag, they have only one goal, Elven purity. They kill and torture anyone who is not an Elf. Rumors have it that they are preparing an assault on Gammal. 6. The Eldertree * Capitol: The Eldertree * Government: The Central Government * Dominant: Elves * Founded: 701ADR * Ruler: The Elven Counsel * Stone: Obsidian Description: The heart of the Elven world, The Eldertree. The home of the Elven Counsel and the oldest tree of the continent. It lies against the Dark Mountain which has a dark presence within it. Elves are not allowed to get near the mountain.